criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost in the Machine
The Ghost in the Machine is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-sixth overall. It takes place as the first case in the Roaring Heights district of Ravenedge. Plot After the arrest of Louise Blantyre for masterminding the scheme of Oakenbrook, the team were called to the industrial heart of Ravenedge, known as Roaring Heights, after the iconic clock tower suddenly stopped working. Lawrence, who was tucking down on a bread roll, then joined the player and Cornelius on the scene to investigate. The trio then ascended and found a body crushed between the gears, blood staining the floor and walls. Lawrence then finished his bread roll and Cornelius, who looked visibly pale, then insisted he knew the man. He identified the man as Tyrese Huntington, a Luddite who often harassed him over his inventions. Draco, who was fascinated by the macabre method of murder, led the autopsy as Moira had cut her hand whilst throwing scalpels. They first suspected clock maker Eustace Fitzgerald, inventor Samantha Knight, and her steampunk robot "son" J.O.S.H.. Cornelius then rushed into the foyer with cuts and bruises, insisting he'd been attacked by a mob of angry Luddites. A concerned Hope quickly took Cornelius back to her library while Lawrence told the player to roll up their sleeves as they were heading to the Luddites hideout. After a drive in the automobile, they arrived at the protest square and labelled Luddite movement leader Uriah Bertram, who ordered the attack on Cornelius, and clock tower worker Eoin Vilely. Pedro also discovered that the killer visited the aquarium thanks to evidence found on Tyrese's blazer. It was also discovered that Samantha was furious with the victim after he tried to dismantle J.O.S.H. in front of her. They then heard fighting from outside and found Uriah brandishing an axe at Moira, threatening to cut off her mechanical arm. Lawrence tried to stop Uriah, but the angry Luddie swung the axe at Moira and her arm exploded into a mangled mess of wires, broken machinery, and oil. Furious, Moira insisted she'd bring the force of a thousand armies to get revenge, before Lawrence cut her off and she was taken inside. Uriah then fled the scene. Lawrence, not-so-subtly hoping that Uriah was the killer, then set to work with the player again and discovered that Eoin and Tyrese, despite Tyrese being a Luddite and Eoin a mechanic, had fallen in love. The killer was then exposed as Eoin. Eoin tried to deny the accusations and insisted he loved Tyrese despite everything. Lawrence then countered that love was a tricky thing and suggested Eoin wanted out of the relationship, prompting Eoin to confess and insist that it was the opposite. He spoke about how he believed Tyrese was his future, despite their differences, and wanted to start a new life with him in the Americas. Eoin begged Tyrese to leave the Luddites and start a new life with him, but Tyrese refused to, considering the Luddites his family. The pair argued for weeks over it, as Eoin kept begging Tyrese to leave the Luddites for him so they could escape the city. On the day of the murder, Eoin asked to meet Tyrese at the clock tower. He then gave Tyrese an ultimatum; leave the Luddites or leave him. An angered Tyrese then chose the Luddites over Eoin. Heartbroken, Eoin started arguing with Tyrese and the fight became physical. Eoin then accidentally pushed Tyrese into the gears and saw his lover crushed. Eoin then broke down into tears and insisted he was a monster for killing the only he'd ever loved. Sorrowfully, Lawrence handcuffed Eoin. In court, Judge Haddid sympathised with Eoin but decreed she couldn't let the crime go unpunished. Eoin was then sentenced to seven years in prison for the accidental murder and concealment. Back in the foyer, Amethyst spoke about how matters of the heart were always difficult, before Samantha insisted that the Luddites had murdered someone. A distraught Samantha then led the player and Lawrence to the clock tower and up the stairs, where they found J.O.S.H. cut apart and his exoskeleton torn out, his body stripped for parts. Samantha then insisted that she took J.O.S.H. to the clock tower for a field test but they were separated, and when she found J.O.S.H. again, his body had been cut apart. Cornelius, who revealed it was the first time he'd performed a robot autopsy, told the detectives that the machine was cut apart efficiently and carefully, almost as if the culprit wanted to keep the parts intact. Following Samantha's idea that the Luddites destroyed J.O.S.H, Charity accompanied the player in heading to the Luddites' camp. There, they found Uriah, who insisted he had an alibi for the time of J.O.S.H.'s "murder". After searching the camp for Uriah's bag, they found records he was meeting with his mistress at the time. Despite not being able to confront Uriah on destroying the robot, the pair charged him for attacking Moira and Cornelius. Afterwards, Moira approached Sienna and the player for help in acquiring a new mechanical arm. Cornelius, whose head was bandaged following the Luddite attack, told Moira that they'd need to source the parts needed from the inventor's workshop in town. After the group headed there, they started searching through machinery for the parts needed. They were then able to find the parts and Cornelius crafted Moira an upgraded mechanical arm. Moira then likened the two injured team members to two peas in a pod and thanked Cornelius for his work. While at the workshop, the player also discovered an old news clipping about a series of killings in Roaring Heights. Sienna then told the player that twenty years ago, before she joined the police team, a serial killer struck in Roaring Heights. Nicknamed "The Heartbreaker", the serial killer targeted young women and cut their hearts' out, before placing mechanisms inside the corpses to make their bodies move. When asked who it was, Sienna gravely confirmed that the serial killer was never caught. Sienna then told the player not to worry, however, as the killings were twenty years ago. At the end of the case, the team debriefed Tobias and Charity on the events of the case. Before long, Cornelius' mother, Genevieve Osborne, entered the foyer to check on her son's injuries. An angry Genevieve then insisted that Cornelius was placing himself in the line of fire by serving on the force and demanded he started acting like an Osborne. Hope then respectfully disagreed, telling her that Cornelius was the best inventor the force had ever had. A bitter Genevieve then left the precinct. Tobias then suggested the team needed a break after the events and told them about a gala hosted in a newly-opened factory to celebrate it's opening. Summary Victim *'Tyrese Huntington' (found crushed between two gears) Murder Weapon *'Clock Tower Gears' Killer *'Eoin Vilely' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bone-shaker. *The suspect reads Jules Verne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. *The suspect wears overalls. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bone-shaker. *The suspect reads Jules Verne. *The suspect visits the aquarium. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears overalls. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bone-shaker. *The suspect reads Jules Verne. *The suspect visits the aquarium. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bone-shaker. *The suspect reads Jules Verne. *The suspect visits the aquarium. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears overalls. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bone-shaker. *The suspect reads Jules Verne. *The suspect visits the aquarium. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. *The suspect wears overalls. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer rides a bone-shaker. *The killer reads Jules Verne. *The killer visits the aquarium. *The killer has a soot stain. *The killer wears overalls. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pinned Message, Mechanical Pieces, Broken Necklace) *Examine Mechanical Pieces. (Result: Clock Prototype) *Examine Clock Prototype. (Result: E FITZGERALD; New Suspect: Eustace Fitzgerald) *See why Eustace was up the clock tower. *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Gear Necklace) *Analyze Gear Necklace. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Samantha Knight) *Interrogate Samantha on her necklace by the body. (New Crime Scene: Inventor's Workshop) *Investigate Inventor's Workshop. (Clue: Pile of Machinery) *Examine Pile of Machinery. (Result: Power On; New Suspect: J.O.S.H.) *See if J.O.S.H. ever saw the victim. *Examine Pinned Message. (Result: Book Page) *Analye Book Page. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jules Verne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bone-shaker) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Luddite Square. (Clues: Broken Sign, Toolbox, Torn Blazer) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Analyze Protest Sign. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Uriah Bertram) *Confront Uriah about telling the Luddites to attack Moira. (Attribute: Uriah rides a bone-shaker) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Wrench; New Suspect: Eoin Vilely) *Interrogate Eoin about the wrench found in the Luddite square. (Attribute: Eoin reads Jules Verne) *Examine Torn Blazer. (Result: Tyrese's Blazer) *Analyze Tyrese's Blazer. (05:30:00; Attribute: The killer visits the aquarium; New Crime Scene: Inventor's Table) *Investigate Inventor's Table. (Clue: Wooden Box) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: J.O.S.H. Blueprints) *Confront Samantha over the victim attempting to dismantle J.O.S.H. (Attribute: Samantha rides a bone-shaker, reads Jules Verne, and visits the aquarium) *Speak to J.O.S.H. about the victim wanting to destroy him. (Attribute: J.O.S.H. rides a bone-shaker, reads Jules Verne, and visits the aquarium) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Uriah before he hacks off Moira's mechanical arm. (Attribute: Uriah reads Jules Verne and visits the aquarium; New Crime Scene: Luddite Stand) *Investigate Luddite Stand. (Clues: Tyrese's Satchel, Faded Painting) *Examine Tyrese's Satchel. (Result: Red Rose) *Examine Red Rose. (Result: Label Examined; New Suspect: Eoin Vilely) *Interrogate Eoin on his romance with the victim. (Attribute: Eoin rides a bone-shaker and visits the aquarium) *Examine Faded Painting. (Result: Clock Painting) *Analyze Clock Painting. (03:00:00) *Confront Eustace over telling the victim his time was running out. (Attribute: Eustace rides a bone-shaker and reads Jules Verne) *Investigate Clock Tower Gears. (Clues: Gear Lever, Crushed Object) *Examine Gear Lever. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot stain) *Examine Crushed Object. (Result: Gold Object) *Analyze Gold Object. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears overalls) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to How to be a Heartbreaker (1/6). (No stars) How to be a Heartbreaker (1/6) *Hear what Samantha means by murder. *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clue: Destroyed Robot) *Examine Destroyed Robot. (Result: Robot Remains) *Analyze Robot Remains. (15:00:00) *Confront Uriah on J.O.S.H.'s destruction. *Investigate Luddite Square. (Clue: Uriah's Bag) *Examine Uriah's Bag. (Result: Love Letters; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how you can help Moira. (Reward: Gear Necklace) *Investigate Inventor's Workshop. (Clue: Pile of Parts) *Examine Pile of Parts. (Result: Broken Parts) *Examine Broken Parts. (Result: Mechanical Parts) *Analyze Mechanical Parts. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sienna Everett) *Speak to Sienna about "The Heartbreaker". (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Roaring Heights